Her Sigh
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Sudah lama mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Namun apakah perasaan mereka akan tersampaikan? Suikoden I Pahn/Cleo


**Her Sigh **

**Suikoden I FanFic**

**Suikoden © Konami **

**Warning : **OOC, Typo

**Setting : 2 Tahun Setelah Gate Rune War **

**Summary : Sudah lama mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Namun apakah perasaan mereka akan tersampaikan?**

Baginya rumah ini sudah terlalu luas. Ya, bagi Cleo rumah almarhum Tuan besarnya, Teo sekarang sudah terlalu luas. Apalagi tuan mudanya, Tir terkadang pergi mendadak entah kemana setelah perang usai. Namun tuan mudanya tidak pergi sendirian karena ia bersama Gremio. Sedangkan Pahn, pergi bertualang entah kemana untuk mengembangkan dirinya.

Cleo menghela nafasnya. Namun ia tidak merasa kesepian karena Sonya terkadang mengunjunginya, sekedar untuk berbincang, minum teh bersama atau membantunya bersih-bersih karena Sonya tahu tidak mungkin Cleo bisa bersih-bersih sendirian, mengingat rumah almarhum kekasihnya cukup luas.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah mengunci pintu dan kaca Cleo masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian ia melemparkan dirinya ke kasur, ia lelah. Lalu Cleo mengambil buku hariannya.

Ia melihat buku hariannya dan tersenyum. Dulu, sewaktu di rumah tuannya masih banyak yang menghuni, mereka berusaha untuk mencuri-curi untuk membaca buku hariannya. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia karena Cleo menggembok buku hariannya dan selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik orang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Cleo membuka gembok buku hariannya, lalu menuliskan curahan hatinya

_Dear Diary, _

_Aku merindukan mereka semua, entah bagaimana kabar mereka saat ini. Mengingat mereka tidak mengirimkanku surat mereka berada dimana sekarang. Tapi yah, beginilah sikap laki-laki dirumah ini. Selalu saja seenaknya._

_Aku sudah lama menyukai Pahn, tapi apakah dia akan menyadari perasaanku ini?_

Setelah menuliskan curahan harinya, Cleo mengunci buku hariannya kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur menarik selimutnya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Dua hari kemudian…

_Tok Tok_

"Ya, siapa?" Cleo membuka pintu dan ia mendadak berhenti bergerak, terkejut karena yang berdiri di depannya adalah…

"Aku pulang Cleo." Ucap Pahn.

Cleo merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat, semua perasaannya berkecamuk dan menjadi campur aduk, dia masih tidak percaya kalau—kalau Pahn saat ini berdiri di depannya.

Cleo memukul bahu Pahn "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?! Dasar!" Gerutunya.

"Hahaha maaf Cleo, maaf." Jawab Pahn.

"Masuklah." Perintah Cleo.

Sesaat masuk rumah, Pahn masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia kaget bahwa ruangannya masih bersih, padahal dia sudah lama meninggalkan rumah ini, rupanya Cleo masih membersihkan kamarnya. Setelah itu ia menuruni tangga dan masuk ke kamar Ted.

Kamar Ted, masih bersih. Pahn menyadari bahwa walaupun Ted sudah tiada Cleo masih mmbersihkan kamarnya. Kemudian Pahn duduk di kasur Ted, ia menyesal dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya namun ia sadar bahwa ia jugalah yang menyebabkan Ted meninggal.

"Pahn, makan malam sudah siap!" Sahut Cleo dari dapur.

"Ah, iya!" Jawab Pahn.

Pahn berjalan menuju dapur, di dapur dia mengangkut makanan dan membawanya ke ruang makan, dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Cleo kemudian menyusulnya.

"Mari makan!" Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

Suasana hening, ya tidak seramai dan sehidup dulu ketika masih ada Tir, Gremio, Ted dan Teo. Cleo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Pahn sadar kalau sudah lama Cleo tidak makan bersama-sama karena semua sudah pergi. Setelah sudah selesai makan malam Pahn mencuci piringnya, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah Pahn selesai mencuci piringnya, kini giliran Cleo.

_Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Cleo, seharusnya kau tadi mengajak Pahn berbincang._ Pikirnya.

Kemudian…

_PRANG!_

Karena tidak konsentrasi saat akan meletakkan piring, Cleo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piringnya. Ia memungut pecahan piring yang berceceran, namun salah satu jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh ujung piring. Mengakibatkan jarinya terluka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pahn yang langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar bunyi piring yang pecah.

Kemudian Pahn membantu Cleo memungut pecahan piring.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Pahn cemas.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Pahn. Aku hanya terkena ujung pecahan piring."

Pahn menarik bandananya, lalu merobek bandananya dan mengikatkan bandananya ke jari Cleo untuk menjadi perban. "Nah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih," Jawab Cleo. "Sakit." Ucap Cleo dengan singkat namun suaranya bergetar.

"Cleo?" Pahn bingung.

"Lupakanlah apa yang aku katakan tadi." Ucap Cleo.

Pahn memegang pundak Cleo. "Sebetulnya kau kenapa? Entah kenapa kau mendadak menjadi aneh."

"Ukh." Erang Cleo. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kalau aku bersamamu entah kenapa rasanya jadi aneh. Dan perasaanku menjadi campur aduk." Jawab Cleo yang wajahnya memerah.

Pahn tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban Cleo, apakah Cleo menyukainya? Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya ke Cleo.

"Cleo."

"Ya?" Jawab Cleo sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ia tidak sanggup menunjukkan wajahnya ke Pahn.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Cleo merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Pahn tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia bahwa ternyat selama ini, wanita yang ia sukai menaruh perasaan terhadapnya.

"Lihatlah aku." Ucap Pahn.

"Tidak bisa ak-"

"Cleo, sebetulnya aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu."

Cleo kemudian menatap Pahn. Sesaat ia merasa bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh Pahn adalah ilusi. Perasaan bahagia menggerogoti hatinya, sungguh hatinya dipenuhi akan rasa bahagia. "Sungguh?" Tanya Cleo.

"Ya, sungguh." Jawab Pahn sekali lagi.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan berpikir, Cleo langsung memeluk Pahn. "Syukurlah, aku khawatir jika perasaanku tidak dapat tersampaikan." Ucap Cleo.

"Begitu pula denganku." Balas Pahn.

"Kami pulang!" Sahut Tir dan Gremio bersamaan. Kemudian Cleo berhenti memeluk Pahn, sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Tir dan Gremio. Cleo mencium pipi Pahn.

Pahn tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Cleo, kemudian ia menyusul Cleo.

**END **

a/n : Akhirnya ini FanFic selesai juga. Fanficnya OOC banget ya ahahaha /headdesk. Soalnya kalau mereka saya buat OOC lancar nulisnya, tapi kalau tidak OOC saya malah susah nulisnya


End file.
